


Burning

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post Hell Trauma, Showers, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a multitude of ways to burn in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: heat at slashthedrabble on LJ

There are a multitude of ways to burn in Hell. Tonight it’s lava, flowing inexorably toward where Dean’s impaled on the pit's version of volcanic rock. He screams as it flows over his feet, melting flesh, searing bones, stops when it fills his mouth.

 _Gotta cool you down man, you’re burning up_ , and boiling water is hissing off his immolated flesh. He feels hands, lips, _Sam_ , and pulls away, horrified. Sam’s flesh should be seared, blistered from touching Dean, but it’s not.

Sam’s shivering, _cold water_ , and Dean doesn’t feel it, feels nothing but hellfire burning endlessly under his skin.


End file.
